Resiste, Italia
by Notthatbou
Summary: Se asía a su bandera blanca como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo, y rezaba a Dios para que todo aquello, todo aquel bélico panorama, fuese sólo un terrible sueño del que pronto despertaría al lado de Alemania. SIR, Italia, Alemania y un final feliz.


Como empieza a ser usual, cada vez que estoy en algún periodo de estrés me fluyen GerItas del alma. Esta surgió con la canción de _Cali & El Dandee - Yo te esperaré_. A pesar de lo casual de su creación, me aventuraría a decir que esta es una de las historias más bonitas que creo haber escrito. Espero que os guste a vosotros también, y que deje una sensación agradable y mullidita después de leerlo._  
_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya; el fandom... es nuestro ò_ó.**

* * *

_**Resiste, Italia**  
_

_La defensa será centralizada; así, si en el peor de los casos tenemos que retroceder, podremos encontrarnos en mitad del camino. Y no olvidéis que abandonar vuestro puesto por cualquier motivo puede ser mortal._

Temblaba. Lloraba. Enterró la cara entre las rodillas y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, esperando aterrado a que pasara el terrible estruendo que la última ráfaga de bombas había provocado. Se asía a su bandera blanca como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo, y rezaba a Dios para que todo aquello, todo aquel bélico panorama, fuese sólo un terrible sueño del que pronto despertaría al lado de Alemania.

—Alemania...–susurró muy bajito entre sollozos–. Ve...

Pero Alemania no estaba. Él luchaba lejos, y esta vez no iba a venir a salvarlo. Esta vez tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que permanecer en su puesto. Tenía que aguantar, ya había retrocedido mucho. Tenía que demostrarle a Alemania que podía confiar en él y que así él podía luchar tranquilo por sí mismo.

Respiró. Otra vez. Una vez más. Hoy el coraje no parecía estar en una única bocanada de aire, así que tuvo que repetir este paso varias veces. Movió primero las manos, haciendo que de este modo cayeran sobre él todos los restos de escombros que le habían cubierto anteriormente, tras el impacto de algún obús en un lugar cercano. Levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas y la nariz con el dorso de su chaqueta militar, haciéndose un daño terrible al restregar todas aquellas partículas de escombros sobre su piel.

—¡Ve~! –gritó de dolor, sintiéndose tonto.

Abrió los ojos y miró en derredor, buscando a sus compañeros. En aquella estrategia de defensa centralizada muchos de ellos se habían terminado por encontrar, dado que los aliados iban ganando terreno peligrosamente y el retroceso se estaba volviendo inevitable. Alemania aguantaba firme a pesar de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Rusia; viva prueba de ello era que no habían coincidido ninguno ni con él ni con su hermano. Los demás, empero, no parecían estar corriendo la misma suerte.

—¡Japón! –exclamó asustado al ver a su amigo yacer en el suelo, a quien la explosión de una terrible bomba americana parecía haberle alcanzado dejándole totalmente inconsciente. Abandonarlo tendido en la calzada en ese estado en medio de aquella batalla era una completa locura, puesto que era seguro que sin la atención médica y la ayuda necesaria podría llegar a ocurrirle lo peor. Desesperado, saltó sin pensar en nada en auxilio del nipón.

—¡No lo hagas Veneciano!

* · * · *

—_Sacro Imperio Romano, ¿adónde vas? –preguntó un pequeño Italia agarrándose sus verdes faldas con agitación, y respirando entrecortadamente so causa de la carrera que había supuesto el intento de alcanzar a Sacro Imperio._

—_Italia..._

_El germánico se giró para encarar al italiano._

—_He de partir, Italia –añadió, serio como él era–. He de marchar a la guerra con los hombres._

—_¿A la guerra? ¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso! _

—_No existe fuerza alguna que pueda evitar mi partida Italia, es mi deber; es necesario._

—_¿Necesario? ¿Por qué es necesario ir a la guerra? –lloró apenado, acordándose de su abuelo y preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero. Entonces, Sacro Imperio Romano sonrió._

—_Porque hay algo que deseo proteger._

_* · * · *_

Una terrible explosión tuvo lugar entonces, y de no ser porque alguien se había interpuesto en su camino y le había empujado le habría alcanzado plenamente. Esperó a que se disipara la nube de humo, mientras recuperaba paulatinamente la audición. Volvió a buscar a Japón, pero lo que vio le dejó espantado.

—_Fratello! Fratello! _–gritó sintiendo su pecho desgarrarse–._ Ve! Questo non può essere vero... __No! Fratello..._

La persona que le había salvado no era otra que su hermano mayor, quien ahora estaba gravemente herido sobre el pavimento. Presentaba quemaduras y llagas que le cubrían gran parte de la piel, y aunque había perdido el habla sus ojos se movían, demostrando así a su hermano pequeño que seguía consciente. Temblando de miedo, soltó su bandera blanca y se aventuró a por Romano, porque en su cobardía era mayor el miedo de perder a su _fratello_ que el de morir en batalla. Comprobó con desesperación que se había herido la pierna y ni se había dado cuenta, lo que le hizo al punto ser consciente del dolor que aquello debía generar y que por ende generó. Aun así, avanzó arrastrando su pierna dolorida hasta que alcanzó al herido, a quien cubrió primero con su chaqueta y después con su cuerpo. Le rodeó con un brazo e intentó alzarlo para llevarlo consigo a un lugar más seguro, pero constató desmoralizado que no podía cargarlo, menos moverse decentemente con él.

—_Non ti preocupare, fratello, io sono qui_. No pienso abandonarte Roma, estaré todo el tiempo aquí a tu lado –sollozó cerca del oído de Romano para que éste pudiese oírle.

Con su hermano agarrado, se arrastró por el suelo en busca de un lugar seguro, pero a mitad de camino una sensación desconocida le hizo cambiar de parecer. Oteó el lugar intentando no ser consciente de todos los peligros que le acechaban, y una vez resuelto actuó sin pensar para no dar más cabida al miedo: lo arriesgó todo para ir en busca de Japón, sin ser consciente que era quizá ese miedo lo que le impulsaba a conducirse de una manera tan valiente.

Sin soltar a Romano consiguió alcanzarse hasta el nipón, pero cargar con él y Roma por el suelo era muy difícil. Pronto fue consciente de que no podrían llegar muy lejos en ese estado, así que se arrimó a una casa y buscó amparo en la verticalidad de sus muros. Se apoyó en la pared y rodeó con su brazo derecho a su hermano y con el izquierdo al japonés, apretándolos muy fuerte contra él.

—¡Ve...! No os preocupéis, nada va a pasaros–quiso calmarles, aunque lloraba a lágrima viva–. Yo estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, no voy a dejaros, yo cuidaré de vosotros... Alemania... dónde estás...

_* · * · *_

—_No llores, Italia..._

—_No quiero que te vayas... –sollozó–. ¿Qué haré yo cuando tú no estés?_

–_¡Resistir! ¡Resiste, Italia! –animó Sacro Imperio tomando a la delicada sirvienta de sus ojos por los hombros–. Sé fuerte, te prometo que volveré y te protegeré de cualquier mal, y que para entonces estarás aún más radiante y hermosa._

_El pequeño Italia se calmó un poco._

—_Resistiré, te lo prometo –añadió antes de que el rubio partiera._

_'Te esperaré toda la vida si hace falta, pero vuelve, por favor. Vuelve pronto sano y salvo.'_

___* · * · *_

Varias explosiones parecían aproximarse. Pronto, una bomba aterrizó cerca de ellos haciendo el suelo temblar peligrosamente, seguida de otra que comprometió seriamente la estabilidad de la casa sobre cuya pared estaban apoyados.

—Sacro Imperio Romano... vuelve... te estoy esperando...–lloró sumido en el desconsuelo–. Voy... voy a morirme...

Aquella sensación era indescriptible; sabía que la próxima bomba probablemente haría caer los muros de aquella vivienda, pero también sabía que la posibilidad de moverse o escapar era nula llegado este momento. Tenía miedo. No podía morirse aún, no sin haber vuelto a ver a...

Llegó la predicha explosión: Italia intentó cubrir con su cuerpo a los dos heridos al máximo posible, esperando el impacto final de los enormes pedazos de muro que empezaban a derrumbarse.

—¡RESISTE ITALIA!

Aquel grito le hizo volver en sí y la ausencia de cualquier golpe levantar la cabeza. Frente a él, cubriéndoles a los tres, se encontraba un Alemania algo herido y jadeante, pero que se veía glorioso y fuerte. Lo mucho que sudaba y lo despeinado que estaba dejaba traslucir que había venido a todo correr desde dondequiera que estuviese, por y para protegerlo.

—Sacro... Imperio... –atinó a balbucear Veneciano en su sorpresa.

—¡Italia! He vuelto, he vuelto a por ti –afirmó Alemania muy preocupado por el estado de los tres.

—Sacro... Alemania... ¡Alemania!... ¡ALEMANIA! –gritó echándose a llorar desesperadamente mientras se lanzaba al cuello de su salvador, sin siquiera soltar a Romano o a Japón.

Alemania se sorprendió ante tan inesperada reacción, y a pesar de lo violento que se le hizo aquel momento en un principio (y de que casi se cae por culpa del desequilibrio), terminó cediendo y abrazando al italiano con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Cálmate, Italia; he vuelto y no pienso abandonarte, pero ahora debes ayudarme para que podamos salir de aquí –terció intentando hacerle entrar en razón y buscando una salida.

Italia le miró, le miró durante largo tiempo con una mirada que transmitía no sólo algo de pena sino una inimaginable cantidad de calma e inexplicable felicidad, para incomprensión del alemán.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? No has de preocuparte, has resistido cuanto ha sido necesario, pronto podrás descansar–añadió sinceramente preocupado el rubio.

Italia simplemente le miró, sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—...ania...

—¿Hm? ¿Decías algo? –preguntó el alemán, intentando distinguir algún sonido entre aquel caos bélico.

—...

—¿Italia? ¿Me oyes?

—Te quiero...

El sonido de una explosión hizo que ese _te quiero_ de Italia se lo llevara el viento y se perdiera entre el escándalo, asustándolos a ambos y haciéndoles volver a la realidad.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí –sentenció Alemania mirando en derredor en busca de una salida–. Yo cargaré a tu hermano, ¿crees que tú podrás con Japón? Agarrándote a mí tal vez podamos llegar pronto hasta donde están los hospitales de campaña, o por lo menos a los transportes que hasta allí conducen...

Italia asintió y obedeció al plan de Alemania; mal que bien, en unos minutos estuvieron preparados para comenzar a moverse y a escapar de aquel horrible lugar.

—Toma mi mano y camina. No tengas miedo que te juro que no voy a soltarte.

Hizo pues el italiano lo propio y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose poquito a poco del fragor del bombardeo. Llegaron a un camión sobre el que subieron a Romano y a Japón, y al que después subió Italia ayudado por Alemania, que los transportaría a recibir atención médica de urgencia.

El conductor recibió la orden de arrancar.

—Italia –llamó de repente Alemania cuando estaban empezando a moverse.

—¿Ve?

—Yo también te quiero. Mejórate pronto.

El coche partió y comenzaron a alejarse a una velocidad considerable. Italia dirigió su mirada al rubio, quien fijaba la vista en el coche que partía. Al de pocos segundos se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba: le miraba a él, sólo a él, hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

_Bendito amor que no entiendes de guerras. Bendito amor que siempre te abres camino. ¿Sabes, Sacro Imperio Romano? Estoy enamorado._

* * *

_*·*·*·*·*·OMAKE·*·*·*·*·*_

—¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaba? –preguntó Italia sentado en su cama del hospital, dos días después.

—Llevaba un rato preocupado, mucho tiempo estabas tú pasando sin pedir ayuda... –meditó Alemania, lo que le costó un tortazo en el brazo por parte del italiano–. Era como si algo o alguien dentro de mí me gritara que volviese a por ti, que era el momento –terminó pareciendo realmente algo confundido aún por aquella sensación.

—¿Ve?

—Cuando se lo conté a mi hermano me dijo que partiera, que él se enfrentaría a Rusia. Yo le pregunté que qué haríamos si sólo era una estúpida corazonada y en realidad estabas cantando felizmente entre las flores, pero me dijo algo muy raro, muy filosófico, como es él de vez en cuando... Yo creo que es el viento del norte, que le afecta o algo...

–¿Qué te dijo pues? –inquirió divertido Italia.

—Me dijo _'West, no seas tonto. Ahora debes volver: Ita te está esperando'_ –añadió Alemania imitando a su hermano exageradamente–. A lo que yo le pregunté que cómo lo sabía... Entonces él me contestó: _'Porque lleva esperándote mucho tiempo'_. Y aquí estoy.

—Ve...

—¡Italia! ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

—Nada, no te preocupes... No te vuelvas a ir, ¿vale?

—No me voy a ninguna parte, ¿a qué viene este arrebato?... ¡Italia!

Y allá quedó Alemania intentando consolar, como siempre torpemente y sin saber qué ocurría, a Italia.

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

* * *

Me encanta el juego Sacro Imperio Romano - Alemania. Porque, ¿quién sabe?... Las viñetas del pasado con SIR no tienen porqué ser de la última vez que se vieron, de hecho no tienen ni porqué ser del mismo momento las dos. Eso os lo dejo a vuestro entender... Yo tengo el mío, pero la interpretación libre es un paso , ¿no?

Gracias por leer

Bou


End file.
